1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for facilitating the practice of the game of golf. More particularly, the apparatus concerns an improved, self-contained, automatic golf ball teeing device for installation above ground for both indoor and outdoor practicing.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Several types of golf ball teeing devices have been suggested in the past. More frequently than not, these devices tend to be of complex construction and are intended for permanent installation on a golf driving range or the like. Typically, the prior art devices include a ball supply unit connected with an automatic teeing unit. Generally, the teeing mechanism is mounted below ground level and functions to deliver one ball at a time from the supply unit to an upraised tee. Frequently a foot pedal is used to trigger the transfer of the golf ball from the supply unit to the tee. The apparatus illustrated and described in U. S. Pat. No. 2,711,321 issued to J.W. McGraw, Sr. is exemplary of a typical prior art golf ball teeing apparatus.
Another golf ball teeing device is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,127,282 issued to Clay C. Beckett. This device, like the McGraw device, is adapted to be buried in the ground at a teeing position. The device includes a golf ball reservoir adapted for cooperation with means for delivering balls from the reservoir to the tee in sequential fashion. The reservoir comprises a vertically extending, substantially cylindrically shaped casing which includes a helical runway along which the golf balls can travel as they advance toward the tee.
As a general rule, the prior art golf ball teeing devices are difficult to install and, because they are primarily adapted for below-surface installation, are difficult to maintain. Further many of the devices are of a rather crude design which makes them somewhat difficult to operate and generally unsatisfactory for continued use in a typical golf ball driving range environment.
The thrust of the present invention is to provide a highly reliable, easy-to-operate golf ball teeing apparatus which includes an automatic golf ball dispenser unit capable of storing and dispensing on the order of 125 golf balls. The apparatus of the invention is designed to be manufactured as a self-contained unit which can be easily installed above ground at any desired location on a typical golf ball driving range. Because of the simplicity and compactness of the design, if desired, the apparatus can also conveniently be used at indoor locations. Advantageously, the dispenser unit is designed to provide a safety barrier wall between adjacent units to protect the user from being struck by errantly hit balls.
As will be better understood from the description that follows, the apparatus of the invention uniquely requires no electricity propellant or other remote power source for operation. The kinetic energy which operates the device is provided solely by the operator by means of a foot operated combination actuating and timing mechanism. The design of the unit is not only simple, but durable and highly reliable in use. The internal mechanisms of the apparatus primarily comprise a system of pivotally interconnected levers which function to sequentially deliver the golf balls from the storage reservoir to the adjustable tee at precisely timed intervals. The golf balls contained within the reservoir of the ball dispensing unit are easily visible to the operator and are automatically positioned on the tee, the height of which can be precisely adjusted by the operator using a control knob which is interconnected with the system of levers.